Halloween Crest
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Prequel to the Treasures of Demon World. One of the Dark Demons has summoned his men to put a crest on one of the building in human world. Yusuke and Group finds out and tries to stop it. Will they be able to stop the before the Halloween Moon?


Halloween Crest

I don't own anyone but Danteus, and the his group of Demons and the Halloween Crest

The Night before

"Have you got it, Blue Impulse?" Danteus says in a calm voice.

"Yes, Master." Blue Impulse says. "I got the Halloween Crest."

The Halloween Crest looks like Pumpkin with a half moon on top.

Blue Impulse looks like a platypus demon with a blue beak.

"Good, tomorrow on the Halloween Moon light place it on the tallest building that those humans have." Danteus says. "And don't fail me."

"Yes, Master." Blue Impulse says.

"And make sure those Spirit Detectives don't stop my plan to make my summoned demons that come out of demon world stronger so they can destroy the human race."

"Yes, Master." Blue Impulse replies.

Meanwhile at Genkai's compound, Keiko and the girls were planning to celebrate Halloween by having a party.

"So what do we need?" Keiko says.

"Costumes!" Botan says.

"Candy!" Keiko says.

"Fruit Punch." Yukina says.

"I hope the boys want to dress up after their last mission." Botan says.

"I don't know?"

"But the boys haven't came back from their last mission."

"Hey, Girls." Yusuke yells out loud.

"How did the mission go?" Botan asks.

"We couldn't find the Halloween Crest." Hiei states.

"What does this crest do?" Yusuke asks.

"It makes demon that come from demon world stronger in human world." Kurama explains.

"They jump classes with that as well." Hiei adds on.

"Meaning if they were C-Class demons, they would become B-Class demons."

"Then that means if they were A-Class Demons then…Oh-boy." Yusuke states in worry.

"And it doesn't effect half demons, detective." Hiei says.

"Damn it!"

"But what do we do?" Kuwabara asks.

"The Halloween Crest only works on the Halloween Moon." Kurama says. "I suggest we find the Demons who have the Halloween Crest before tomorrow."

"But we were planning a party tomorrow!" Botan yells.

"We won't have a Halloween if we don't stop the demon behind this." Kuwabara states seriously.

"So tomorrow we'll each take a part of to watch and try to find the demon that has the Halloween Crest and stop him." Kurama says.

It was Halloween Day

"Blue Impulse, where are going to find a building these weakling human have before tonight?" A Red Goblin-like demon asks.

"Relax, Red Zone, we will find a building for us to put the Halloween Crest on." Blue Impulse says.

"What about that one?" A Green Dingo Demon states as point to a building with a spire on it.

"That's perfect, Green Extreme" Blue Impulse states excitedly. "Now where's Black Onyx at?"

"I'm here, Blue Impulse." A Black-hedgehog-porcupine demon replies.

"What do have to report?" Blue Impulse asks.

"The Spirit Detective and his crew are trying to search for us." Black Onyx states calmly.

"Did you get spotted?" Blue Impulse asks.

"No." Black Onyx says. "The human was guarding this area."

"Fool!" Blue Impulse states angrily as he jack up Black Onyx. "That human, Kazuma Kuwabara, has high spirit awareness."

"I hid my energy, Blue Impulse." Black Onyx replies nervously as Blue Impulse put him down.

"Good, now let's get to the building Green Extreme spotted." Blue Impulse says.

It was that night.

"Now my fellow demons, we will become stronger tonight when the Halloween Moon rises." Blue Impulse says.

Meanwhile

"I saw a demon over here." Kuwabara says.

"At least we knew where he was." Hiei says as he uses his Jagan eye to find out where the demon went. "They're at a building in the city with a spire."

"That's the tallest building in town." Yusuke says.

The guys ran to the building where the demons were.

"Now, the Halloween Crest will be placed on top of this spire and it will make any demon including us stronger." Blue Impulse says.

"Not so demon," Yusuke says.

"The Spirit Detective and his friends." Blue Impulse states in shock. "Well, you 4 are too late the Halloween Moon is rising and the Halloween Crest is in place."

"We have to get it." Yusuke says as the guys tried to get it.

It was too late the Halloween Moon shined on the Halloween Crest and glowed and shined on the 4 demon and they transformed into Giant S-Class Demons. Blue Impulse was more muscular than before. Red Zone became more demon like, Green Extreme was more wolf-like and Black Onyx's spikes became sharper than before.

"Uh, Guys, what are we going to do?" Kuwabara asks in worry.

"Well," Yusuke replies as he transformed into his Ma-zoku form. "We fight them."

"Ok," Kuwabara states as he transform into Koi automatically.

Kurama transforms into Yoko Kurama.

Hiei takes his bandana off and releases a Dragon of the Darkness Flame and absorbs it.

"Well, Blue Impulse says in his new form. "Shall we fight?"

With that the 4 detectives and the 4 demons fight.

Blue Impulse slams Yusuke into wall.

"Is that all you got." Yusuke says as he wiped the blood off face with his hand.

Green Extreme blows green fire at Hiei

"I got more where that came from." Green Extreme says.

"Let's see it, fool." Hiei says as he dodges the green flame.

Red Zone tries to smash Yoko Kurama

"Stand still, Fox." Red Zone says in his new form.

"You'll regret saying that, weakling." Yoko Kurama says.

Black Onyx pounds the ground where Koi was at.

"Like my attack, Koi." Black Onyx says in his new form.

"No, but you'll like mine." Koi says as he slams the ground hard a breaks it from under Black Onyx.

The Demons finally defeat the guys.

"Guess what?" Blue Impulse says. "We're strong than the mighty Yusuke Urameshi, Koi the Destroyer, Yoko Kurama the bandit and Hiei the loner."

All the demons laugh.

"I have an idea, guys." Yusuke states. "You guys distract the stupid colored demons, while I try to get the Halloween Crest from the building."

"Right." All the 3 of them reply.

"Oxbull pound." Koi says as he broke the ground from under the demons.

"Whoa!" All of the demons say.

Yoko Kurama brings out the Ojiki Plant.

Hiei get another Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

"You can't stop us." Blue Impulse says.

"Too late." Yusuke says as he uses his Spirit Gun to blast at the Halloween Crest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo!" All of the Demons say as they shrank down to their original sizes.

"Gulp!" Blue Impulse says as he and the other demons ran off.

"That's a relief." Yusuke says.

"Now we can party with the girls at the Halloween Party." Kuwabara says as he changed back to normal.

"Yes, we can." Kurama says as he changed back to normal.

"I'm not going!" Hiei states annoyed.

Later

"This is the best Halloween Party ever." Yusuke states excitedly.

"And there's lots of candy especially chocolate." Kuwabara says.

"In which Hiei took them all." Kurama says as he chuckles.

"Well let's celebrate more." Yusuke says as he got more fruit punch.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Everyone says.

Meanwhile

"You failed me, Blue Impulse." Danteus states calmly.

"I'm sorry master." Blue Impulse states calmly.

"But I'll give you another chance."

"Yes, Master." Blue Impulse says as he disappeared.

"Soon I'll have the Treasures of Demon World."

Danteus laughs.

The End?


End file.
